


miss madonna, won't you give me a kiss

by byronicmaiden



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Missing Scene, Mommy Issues, Oedipal Issues, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Worship, yes they fuck in the elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byronicmaiden/pseuds/byronicmaiden
Summary: Please, Ben.(Mother, can you hear me?)





	miss madonna, won't you give me a kiss

He could feel something inside her shaking and scratching, like a rabid animal clawing it's way out of a cage, or like a bundle of thorns growing and growing, scraping her insides and climbing out of her. Standing too close to her was like standing next to a blazing white light. Touching her- oh God, was he blessed to touch her- was like holding a hot iron; he couldn't keep his hands on her as long as he wanted.

In the elevator, he had to stand as far away from her as he could. She was like the sun; a bringer of life, but get too close and you'll burn, and she glowed glowed glowed.

She was on her tiptoes, staring up at him, her big eyes full of pleading desperation. _Please._ When she kissed him it was like kissing blazing metal, stinging his lips but it was worth it. Tears leaking down his face because it had been so long since someone had touched him gently, and no one had kissed him before. No one but Leia. Rey even looked a bit like her, like a blurry image of her, minus thirty years. She smelled like her, too, a feminine, maternal scent, warm and familiar, earthly but not dirty. He missed Leia's arms. He stumbled down, on his knees in front of her, kissing the gauzy hem of her tunic. Her hands were still cuffed behind her back; he waved his hand and they were free again, stroking his head like Leia used to.

The way their bodies entwine together wasn't beautiful or perfect like he'd dreamed of; it was messy and sweaty and desperate, two lonely bodies who didn't know what to do with themselves, used to different things. He wondered if she'd ever done this before; she couldn't have. He buried his face in her breasts, almost sobbing. Everything was hazy and hot; her skin only grew hotter and hotter. He wanted her to burn him; he wanted her to singe his skin and scar him, deep and long; he wanted her to sear him down to ash.

 _Please, Ben._ (Mother, can you hear me?)  
_Please._ (I'm so cold.)  
_I can feel the light._ (Help me.)  
_Come back with me._ (You're so warm.)  
_Please._ (Mother, I'm so cold.)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from madonna by cocorosie.  
> this was inspired by a joke my mom made. seriously.


End file.
